Forest of Memory
by mizu17
Summary: A young man traveled and searched for her in order to help her from her sufferings. Will he be able to help her? AU and OCness...femaleKandaxLavi pairing
1. Forest of Memory

Hi everybody!! I'm back! your truly, mizu17!

Well, I was inspired to write this story so suddenly so I did it! Well actually, I just turned it into a fanfic with the pairing Kanda/Lavi since I got it from a manga entitled "I can't sleep alone" that my sister bought. By the way... "Kiss Me Sweet" is currently on hold since I'm having a writer's block... but don't worry I will update it real soon!!

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (though I wish they are) Katsura Hoshino-san owns them and the story as well isn't also mine... (.)

**Forest of Memory**

Chapter 1: Forest of Memory

"Noooo! Stop it! Let me go!" yelled a beautiful young maiden as she tried to get free from her captors. When their grip on her wrist loosened, she kick the one who held her and ran out of the room into the long corridors of the mansion where she lives. As she turned around the corner, she met a dead-end. Then, her perpetrators, catch unto her and reached to grab her once more and…

"AHHHHH!" Yuu Kanda woke up; raven orbs wide frantically opened and scanned her surroundings. Lavender colored sheets met her gaze as she realized that she fell asleep sitting on the floor, resting her head on her bed. _" That same dream… I wonder what it meant."_ She thought as she looked up and gaze outside her window that is over looking the front yard of their massive mansion. She stood up and proceeded to her door, and then she realized that she's still wearing her white dress from yesterday. _" I must be exhausted that I even forgot to change my clothes."_

She reached the long, winding corridor outside her room and started to walk towards the direction of the stairs. _"I'm thirsty.." _she thought.

"Hey, is someone here..?" she said out loud. She passed the parlor, where the guest are entertained, the piano room, and etc. but nobody's there.

" There's nobody here?" she asked herself. _"That's strange.."_ she continued to wander around the house. _"Is there really nobody here? That's impossible!"_ When she reached the stairs, she heard the doorbell ringing.

_Riiiiing, riiiiing, riiiiing!_

"_Oh no! What should I do? Nobody's…" _she thought as she hurriedly went to answer the door. Nervous as she is, she still answered the door.

"_Creak"_ came the creaking sound of the door.

"Yes..?" she nervously said as she opened the door for her unexpected guest. When she looked up she saw a man, maybe the same age as she is, with red hair, an emotionless emerald eye, the other hidden behind an eye patch that seems to hide something behind them, and he is wearing a black suit. _"Black?! A shinigami*?!" _she thought as she tried to compose herself and tried to look calm.

"Ummm, there's nobody home… and… umm…" She said stuttering as she looked at her clamped hands in front of her, trying to look much interested in them than to her guest.

"I don't care." Came the direct, immediate reply from the stranger. Kanda looked up at him. "The one I wanted to meet is Kanda Yuu." This time, the young man leaned much closer to Kanda. 'That's you." He added and without further adieu, he let himself in, passing Kanda on the doorway.

"_How does he know my name..?"_ she thought then she heard the sounds of bells ringing.

_Cling, clang_

_Cling, clang_

"I don't need anything else." He said again.

Before the young man could walk away from her, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him. "Wai- wait a minute!" she said, and then again, she heard the distant sound of the bells ringing. Kanda got his attention and look up at him, straight in the eyes. Then she felt something, something she can't explain.

"Wh-who are you?" this time he also looks down and stared at Kanda's dark orbs.

"Lavi" He simply replied.

"_What do I do? I let a complete stranger enter our house! Mother will be very upset if she knows that-"_ her train of thoughts were cut when Lavi spoke.

"Hmmm… This house doesn't feel like it's lived in!" he said as he looks at the hall. "And that's very strange for such a huge mansion like this one, don't you think?" he added as he looked at Kanda's dark orbs dangerously, as if looking into her very soul.

"_What does he mean?! When this man talks to me, I feel bad.."_

"It just so happen that nobody's here today." She replied defensively, still looking at man in front of her.

"Really?" he sarcastically questioned with his mysterious deep, baritone voice as he walk closer to where Kanda stands. " And I think that there hasn't been anyone here for a long, long time." He added again. Kanda looks up and stared at his blank face as he spoke yet again. "There's not a single living soul in here. It feel's like everybody's already dead." He continued as his form looms over Kanda's body as she stared at his face, shock. Then there's the ringing of the distant bells again.

"So let's suppose… that everyone here is dead?" Lavi asked as he wrapped his arm on Kanda's petite waist as she is in a state of shock and can't mobilize her body.

"Thump, thump" came the fast beating sound of her nervous, and afraid heart as a complete stranger is holding her. "What… are you saying?" she asked as she looks up and stare at his emerald eyes.

"It's alright, you can check if you want." He said hauntingly with a smirk. When Kanda saw his face, she trembled and tried to break free from his grasp. When she broke free, she ran to the nearest room.

"Someone…!" she said but the room she first saw was the dinning area. Its walls were full of cobwebs and bloodstains on the wall. "NOOO!" she shouted and stepped back, away from the room. _"What… What happened here…?"_ she thought then she turn around, ready to run for the next room. When she turned, she saw that Lavi guy again on the hallway, looking at her directly. She became afraid and started running again on the corridor.

Kanda ran and ran until he reached her parent's room. _"Who is that man..?_ _I'm scared.."_ she thought as she continued to run. She immediately opened the door and saw her mother seated on a chair, facing the window. "Ah! Mother…!" Kanda rushed to her mother's side and said "Mother, something terrible happened…" she didn't finished her sentence for when she faced her mother, all she saw was a skeleton of her mother, looking at her. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "It can't be! This cannot be my mother!" she thought as she sank on the carpeted floor in front of the chair where the supposed bones of her mother lay seated.

" And that's not all." Came a voice which sends shiver to her spine. She looked up, scared and shock. "_Lavi!"_ she turns around to see Lavi leaning on the door, arms crossed in his chest, and looking at her. "There's something more you must see…"

"What… What are you saying..?" she asked, a bit afraid.

Lavi lifted his hand and pointed to the direction she knows very well. "Go to the study and you'll see,…" he simply said.

"_The study..? Father!!" _she thought as picked herself up and ran passed Lavi as she hurriedly ran to her father's study room.

As she reached the room, she immediately opened the door forcefully and was surprised to be greeted by his father's chair, turned around, facing the window. Carefully, Kanda made, small baby steps as she neared her father's desk but the chair turn around and she was greeted by her father's already decaying body. No longer able to stand by herself, she fell, slumped and the floor with a shock and afraid expression adoring her beautiful face.

"_This is dream. A bad dream. An illusion someone is showing me on purpose…"_ then she felt a presence behind her. She stood up and turned around _"Someone is showing me…"_ unexpectedly, Lavi lifted a hand, which held a golden bell and rang it. It's vibrating on the walls and around the room.

"_My strength is…!" _suddenly, she fell, her strength leaving her body. She waited for the pain to come as she fell but it never came. She looked up and saw Lavi, supporting her body from falling by holding her by the waist and hoisting her up. Lavi reached a hand and touched Kanda's face, forcing her to look at him. _"NO!" _she thought as she willed her body to move. When she found her strength again, after some time, she bolted up and ran to balcony of the study.

"Yuu!" she heard her name escape from Lavi's lips. _"Why did he call my name?" _she thought_._

"Yuu!" there it is again. _"Why? When I only hear him call my name… I feel as if I've already been captured?"_ This time, Kanda held unto the railing as she kneeled down, panting, then turned to look at Lavi. When she turned and looked at him, he had this expression on his face that she decipher. _"Is it worry? Fear? But why…?" _

Lavi stands rooted on his place on the door leading to the balcony at he looks at Kanda's fallen form, clinging on the railing of the balcony. Then suddenly she looked at him with a scared look on her beautiful face. She looks afraid, terrified at him. She began to stand up when she lost her balance and fell. Lavi rushed towards her and just in time to catch her by the arm.

"Don't you want to kill me?" she asked as Lavi slowly lifted her up while she faced him and half her body is hanging off the railing.

"No! I came here to save you." He said as he lifted her up and looked directly as her dark orbs.

"Save… me…?"

"Who… are you…?" she asked; her eyes wide with shock as he look back at his emerald eyes. She lifted her free hand as if to touch his face.

"I'm the one who came here to end this nightmare." He replied as he also reached for her hand. Theirs hand touch and clasp as she was completely lifted and embraced by Lavi's strong yet gentle arms.

"To end it?… Really…?" she whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Yes… I'll end it." He simply replied but this time, his voice becomes much softer, huskier as if a lover's whisper.

"I don't care who you are anymore…"

* * *

Notes:*

shinigami- shinigami or god of death. In some stories, it is said that they are the one who takes or guides the soul of the deceased into the after-life.

A/N: I wouldn't get suspended by doing this right? Please tell me!!

And also leave a review... I'll really appreciate it!!

I love you ALL!


	2. Goodbye and a Reunion?

Hi! this is the second part of "Forest of Memory"... and also the last part!!!

Waaaah! for the first time! I have finished a story! (since the other is on hold)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and also the story. (I just wrote it but it's originally in a manga entitled "I can't sleep alone" which is a compilation of horror/scary stories.

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye… and a Reunion?

"Did you know that long ago, something bad happened in this area?" Lavi asked as he took off his coat' now only wearing his dress shirt and vest.

"I didn't…" Kanda answered as she looked up at Lavi from her sitting place on the sofa at the parlour.

"It happened in a western-style house… A place just like this one." He said as he sat down beside her on the sofa. He looked at her as Kanda looked back, interest evident in her raven eyes.

"And it happened on the birthday of the only daughter of that family." He continued.

Suddenly a flash of a dark hand reaching out flashed into Kanda's view. _"What… What was that…?"_

"Some burglars, chased by the police, lost their way."

The she saw herself, running away, just like in her dream, with a terrified expression on her face.

"And they killed every last person in the house, because they had seen their faces."

"_I shouldn't… I shouldn't remember what I remembered just now." _

A long winding hall, art works and picture frames on the walls, passing or rather she, passing them as tried to run away.

"Stop it…" she pleaded as she closed her eyes and reached a hand hand to hold her head.

"They killed you too.." Lavi continued as he looks at her.

"NOOOO!!!" this time, Kanda screamed as she held her head with both hands.

"When I was a child, my Grandfather often told me the story." He began.

~Flashback~

"_She was a very beautiful girl… It's a pity…" Bookman began as he went out of his study in their old fashioned house. (A/N: You know, the traditional ones in Japan??) Lavi looked up from his place on the windowsill, looking at the forest where the mansion lay._

"_Don't ever go to that house! Lavi!" Bookman warned him as he proceeded to his own room and shut the sliding door._

_~End Flashback~_

"But no matter what, I was drawn to this place. That's why I came here. And then…" he neared her slumped form in the sofa and looked at her bowed head, her shoulders shaking, hands on her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries.

"I found you… Still as beautiful as ever." Lavi reached a hand and lifted her face and looked at her eyes with sincerity.

"It's alright to drift to sleep now… You won't see anymore fearful dreams." He continued as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. At this action, Kanda's eyes widen with shock and her eyes started well up with tears. Suddenly, Kanda felt dizzy and fell in Lavi's arms. She held on his sleeves as she felt her strength leaving her body once more then, round glowing light came out of her body. She became afraid yet again.

"Please… Don't let me fade away…!" she pleaded as she tightens her grip on his arms. "I…I want to live!"

"This isn't your home anymore…" Lavi tried to explain as he leaned in close to Kanda's face.

"No it is…!" she said defiantly. "If you think of me… If you feel for me, then this _**is **_my home..!" she finally said making Lavi stare at her with wide, shock eyes.

"If you remain here, you'll only keep suffering." He said. "It's the same as being asleep. So, don't be afraid." Lavi touched her pale face with her eyes close and letting her tears fall freely. Suddenly, Kanda opened her eyes and looked directly at Lavi's. She lifted her to embrace him once again but when theirs hands touch, she disappeared.

"I am…lonely…hurt…scared…" her words were left floating in the air as Lavi tried to hug himself, as if she's still there, in his arms. He let his tears fall down as sadness crept into his heart for his lost.

"In this place where your sadness has frozen time.. You were always all alone…" he whispered into the room as it turned back to what it used to be. The windows and some furniture lay broken, and the walls, dusty and full of cobwebs.

"_And that is all.. that I can do for you…"_ he thought as he picked himself up and sat himself in the sofa where they had sat down. He rested his arm on the arm of the chair and rested his head in his hand, thinking.

"Why do I feel this way?… Lonely… and painful…" he thought as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he straightens up and a scowl made its way on his handsome façade. _"No! I shouldn't feel this way! This isn't the first time I put a spirit into rest. I wanted to save her from this terrible dream. That's why I did this… but.. why? Why do I feel like this?" _he questioned himself. Unable to think of an answer, he rested his head on the sofa and covered his eyes with his arm. With a sigh, a single name escaped his lips…

"Yuu…"

Suddenly, he felt a presence, a familiar presence. Then he felt someone wrapped her arms, since they're soft and petite, around his shoulders in an attempt for an embrace. He slowly looked down and saw Kanda, wrapped in his arms, returning the embrace and looked directly in her raven eyes. Then he heard the sound of the distant bells.

_Cling, clang_

_Cling, clang_

"Lavi" she whispered as she stared back into his emerald eyes. Then, Lavi leaned down and placed a passionate kiss in her awaiting soft, pink lips. When they broke apart, they stared at each other's eyes and Kanda leaned down and rested her head in Lavi's chest.

"This is my _home_… this is where I belong…" she finally said as she hid a smile while her hands rested in Lavi's chest.

"I know…" he replied as he tightened his hold onto her, as if afraid that she will disappear again.

"I have been waiting for you… in the Forest of Memory.." Kanda whispered as wrapped her hands around his shoulders again and gave Lavi another kiss, this time, more passionately and full of love.

~Owari~

* * *

There you have it! Now it's finished!!!

Please leave/send me a review! Guys, I need it!!

see you on my next stories...

----mizu17


	3. Epilogue

Hi everyone! I know it's a bit of a shock but it just went into my mind to put this epilogue for "Forest of Memory".

I know, I know I'm busy with school, but I just can;t help myself to just put this and have a sequel for it!!!

Oh no! I've just spilled the beans! (crying in the background).

Well anyway, just enjoy reading this and wait for the upcoming sequel for this story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. ( though I really want to... sigh) .

* * *

Epilogue

Deep emerald orbs slowly opened as the rays of the sun reached his window and practically filling the whole room. Sitting up, he cradled his head between his hands and simply let the smile crept into his handsome face.

"So, you found her at last huh?" he asked himself as he still remained in his current position.

After a while, he got up and proceeded to his dresser to fetch fresh clothes to wear for school then he proceeded to the bathroom to have a quick shower before going down to eat breakfast.

~0~

"LAVI! COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" he heard somebody shout from downstairs.

Almost immediately, Lavi quickly finish preparing himself for school and went down to practically grab a toast and run to school.

Quickly going down the stairs, he passed by the kitchen to see his grandfather already reading the morning papers. Grabbing a toast from the counter and his bag from the couch, he hurriedly ran to the door, barely saying his good-bye to his grandfather.

"Bye Gramps! See you later!"

"Wait! Lavi-" before Bookman can even finish his sentence the red-head is already out the door.

~0~

Barely making it to the school grounds before the school bell rang, Lavi quickly made his way to the school building when he saw a dark, long haired teen standing in front of the entrance hall.

Lavi approached the girl, who's wearing their school uniform, carefully. When he is a few feet away from her, he simply said:

"Aren't you going inside? You'll be late for class."

As his words seems to reach her, the girl slowly turned around, her hair softly dancing with the air as it got caught with the air, to face Lavi. When the girl turned to Lavi, a shocked look is seen on his face.

Blue-black hair, steely raven eyes, pale-white complexion, petite figure. _"It's her! The one in my dream!"_

"Y-Yu!" he said his thought a bit out loud.

With that name being spoken, a new story is about to be unfolded.

~O W A R I~

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooooo... What do you think????

I know it's a clip-hanger but hey! Don't worry my dear readers (if there's any) I will soon publish the sequel. Maybe in later weeks (or maybe days)

My other story:

Kiss Me Sweet- I'm actually having trouble with this story of mine... Can you please help me??? Reviews will be pretty much appreciated..

Thank you very much for all your support! I love you all! I love you WORLD!!!!! .


End file.
